Tutorías
by Fox McCloude
Summary: Ash Ketchum no es el estudiante más aplicado de la Academia Pokémon de Kanto, y con tantas materias reprobadas, está en riesgo de quedar fuera del Pokéathlon. Por fortuna, tiene una buena amiga que está dispuesta a ayudarle a que eso no ocurra. Escrito para el Día 2 de la Semana PokéShipping 2019, tema: "AU Escolar".


**Tutorías**

**Por Fox McCloude.**

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo y GAMEFREAK. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

_**Academia Pokémon de la región Kanto, en una tierra alterna…**_

Misty Waterflower era muchas cosas. Era una estudiante destacada en su salón, si bien no la primera, siempre se mantenía entre los primeros lugares. También era una gran atleta, habiendo sido nominada para capitana del equipo de natación en su escuela, aunque declinó la posición. Gozaba de cierto prestigio, pero no por eso era arrogante y presumida. De hecho, siempre intentaba llevarse bien con todos en su clase.

Excepto, de todas las personas, con él. O así había sido cuando se conocieron.

\- Hmm… hmm… ¡ah, diablos, no lo entiendo!

\- ¡Shhhh! Silencio, Ash; recuerda que estás en la biblioteca.

\- Ups… perdón.

La chica suspiró al escuchar las voces, y dejó el libro que estaba revisando en aquel momento de vuelta en el estante. Al ir hacia la fuente, tal como lo supuso, sentado en una de las mesas de trabajo, con el cuaderno y el lápiz enfrente, a un lado un grueso libro abierto, y del otro tres más apilados uno encima del otro, allí se encontraba él. Su mano derecha escribía en el cuaderno, mientras la izquierda se daba golpes suavemente en la frente.

\- Ah cielos… ¿para qué tengo que estudiar estas cosas? ¿De qué me van a servir si quiero ser Pokéatleta profesional?

Misty movió la cabeza negativamente. Algunos no entendían de qué podrían servir cosas como aprender ecuaciones, o la historia de su región en el futuro, y Ash Ketchum del Distrito Pallet era uno de ellos. Así había sido desde que lo conoció a principio de ese año.

En educación física, y materias prácticas que involucraran directamente interactuar con los Pokémon, siempre estaba entre los primeros. De hecho, en la clase de estrategias de batalla era el único que había podido darle pelea e incluso vencerla, incluso siendo ella la número uno en el ranking general, lo cual demostraba que tenía habilidad y siempre daba todo de sí. Pero en las clases que involucraban matemáticas, historia o cualquier cosa que tuviera poco o nada que ver con los Pokémon y su entrenamiento… por lo visto no tenía la misma motivación para esforzarse.

Los dos tenían bastante en común, lo cual probablemente influyó en que empezaran un poco con el pie izquierda. Igual que ella, Ash era competitivo y se sentía bastante seguro de sí mismo, lo que de entrada a ella le cayó mal cuando la venció en una batalla, incluso factorizando la ventaja de tipo. Los dos se la pasaban picándose uno a la otra constantemente, y de cierta manera hasta le alegraba un poco cuando lo veía reprobar en los exámenes para que le bajara un poco los humos.

Sin embargo, bajo esa faceta de niño competitivo y mal estudiante había mucho más. En una ocasión, lo vio haciéndole frente a un alumno de tercero que intentaba meterse con unos estudiantes recién transferidos, y aunque se metió en problemas por empezar una pelea en los terrenos de la escuela, su opinión de él comenzó a cambiar. Más tarde se enteró que Ash no toleraba a los abusones que se metían con los más débiles, por haber sufrido de ello cuando estaba en primaria. Eso a ella le parecía una cualidad admirable… y encantadora.

Los dos se habían vuelto amigos desde entonces, así que para entonces, ya sabía que a él no le incomodaría si ella se sentaba en su mesa mientras él estudiaba. Así, decidió acercársele.

\- ¿Está ocupado? – preguntó, llamando la atención del chico y haciendo que levantara la mirada.

\- No, para nada. – dijo él, antes de volver a enfocarse (o al menos tratar de hacerlo) en el libro que estaba leyendo.

\- ¿Problemas con las clases? – preguntó Misty, aunque sabía cuál sería su respuesta.

\- En absoluto. – dijo él, restándole importancia. – Simplemente todavía no descifro cómo se resuelve esto. El resultado no me cuadra.

\- Déjame ver. – pidió Misty, y Ash le pasó la libreta. La pelirroja revisó el ejercicio línea por línea, y tras encontrar dónde estaba el error, sonrió y se lo señaló. – Ajá. Olvidaste un signo negativo justo aquí. Corrige eso e inténtalo de nuevo.

Ash cogió de vuelta la libreta, y agregando el susodicho signo volvió a hacer el ejercicio, sin interrupciones. Al terminarlo, se dio una palmada en la frente, como si no pudiera creer que fuera tan sencillo, y que no le diera por un error tan simple como ese.

\- Cielos, ¿por qué nunca me salen bien?

\- ¿No será porque eres muy impaciente? – sugirió Misty. – Si te apresuras demasiado es más probable que cometas un error. A veces hay que detenerse un poco y usar la cabeza.

\- Sí, eso es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, sobre todo cuando tienes el tiempo encima. – señaló él, cerrando el libro de matemáticas, y cogiendo uno de la pila de al lado. Este se titulaba "Historia de Kanto, Volumen II".

\- Esto es mucho qué estudiar, ¿no? – preguntó Misty. – Debe ser muy pesado para ti, tener que leer de todos esos libros a la vez.

\- No tengo más opción. Después de la última tanda de exámenes, tengo cuatro materias reprobadas, así que no podré formar parte del equipo para el Pokéathlon anual a menos que apruebe el extraordinario.

\- Eso es muy importante para ti, ¿verdad?

Ash la miró fijamente, como ofendido por el comentario. De nuevo, Misty sabía que decir eso era como decir que el cielo era azul o que el agua estaba mojada. Al final del semestre, la academia participaría en el Pokéathlon anual, una importante competencia regional, y Ash era uno de los miembros más importantes si querían tener esperanzas de ganar.

Por supuesto, con sus calificaciones menos que estelares, estaba a riesgo de perder su puesto en el equipo, y eso no se lo podía permitir de ninguna manera. Si no participaba, perdería su oportunidad de atraer cazatalentos para cuando se graduara y decidiera hacerse profesional.

\- ¿Has intentado buscar ayuda? – preguntó Misty. – No debe ser fácil tener que estudiar eso tú solo, sin nadie que pueda explicarte. Sin mencionar que debe ser muy aburrido.

\- ¿Se nota? – replicó él. Misty apoyó los codos sobre la mesa, y tras entrelazar las manos, descansó el mentón encima de ellas, mirándolo fijamente.

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude a estudiar? – ofreció. – Ya sabes que a mí no se me hacen muy difíciles estas materias.

\- ¿Por qué el interés? – preguntó él algo escéptico. – No me malentiendas, aprecio la oferta, ¿pero eso no te va a quitar tiempo para estudiar tú?

\- No realmente. – dijo Misty encogiéndose de hombros. – Enseñarle a alguien más es una buena forma de repasar lo aprendido. Y además… odiaría que mi amigo pierda su puesto en el Pokéathlon y tenga que ir a clases de recuperación durante el verano.

Los dos se rieron por el comentario, pero al cabo de un momento, Ash adoptó un semblante serio, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Aunque a veces intentara tomarse las cosas con humor, ella sabía que en el fondo era muy importante para Ash participar en el Pokéathlon, y que se sentiría devastado de perder su lugar en el equipo.

Pero eso no iba a suceder. No si ella podía hacer algo al respecto. Y le complació ver que finalmente él asentía firmemente.

\- Muy bien. En ese caso… ¿nos vemos en mi casa mañana después de clases? – propuso Misty.

* * *

_**Residencia Waterflower, al día siguiente…**_

Ash tenía prácticas con el equipo de Pokéathlon después de sus clases regulares el sábado, así que saldría un poco más tarde. Ya que Misty vivía al otro extremo de la ciudad, concretamente en el Distrito Cerulean, tuvo que tomar un gran desvío. La caminata no era ningún problema, ya estaba acostumbrado a hacer carreras largas para ejercitarse, pero iba a ser un largo viaje de regreso a su casa después.

Era muy extraño que después del mal inicio que tuvieron él y Misty, los dos se hubiesen vuelto tan buenos amigos. Cuando él fue transferido al inicio del año, él la derrotó en la clase de Entrenamiento de Batallas Pokémon, quitándole su récord invicto. Ella era igual de competitiva que él así que esto no le cayó del todo bien, aunque siendo justos, el hecho de que él le restregara su triunfo en la cara tampoco ayudaba. En contraste, ella aprovechaba de picarlo cuando salía mal en los exámenes de materias teóricas, que estaban muy lejos de ser su fuerte.

Sin embargo, la cosa cambió cuando ella lo encontró un día, defendiendo a unos alumnos de primer año de un sujeto que se estaba metiendo con ellos. Allí los dos se sentaron a conversar, y él se dio cuenta de que cuando no estaba siendo tan estirada con las clases, era realmente agradable. Por supuesto, eso no les impedía seguir compitiendo de vez en cuando, pero ahora lo hacían de manera más sana.

\- Bueno, este es el lugar. – dijo al llegar a la entrada con el nombre "Waterflower".

La casa se veía de buena familia, de dos plantas y un poco más grande que la suya. Había un intercomunicador, así que Ash imaginó que tendría que pulsar el botón y hablar. Esperó por un rato hasta que le respondieron.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Quién es? – Aun con la distorsión del aparato, Ash pudo reconocer la voz al instante.

\- Soy yo, Misty. ¿Puedo pasar?

\- ¿Ash? Aguarda, en un minuto te abro. – dijo ella, antes de apagar.

Ash se quedó esperando. El lugar estaba bastante tranquilo, y no se veían Pokémon más allá de una pandilla de Meowths y Persians hurgando entre la basura, y algunos Pidgeys que volaban encima de él trinando. Al menos era un vecindario donde podría estudiar sin que hubiera molestias.

Un minuto, después, oyó que se abría el portón, pero todavía estaba distraído mirando alrededor cuando Misty se le acercó.

\- Disculpa la espera. Estaba arreglando algunas cosas.

\- No hay problema, ya… – Y al voltearse, de repente se cortó mientras hablaba, una vez que miró de pies a cabeza a la chica.

Se había puesto un traje de tres piezas: blusa blanca, chaqueta y falda negras, con pantimedias y tacones a juego. Como si quisiera completar el atuendo, se había puesto unas gafas aunque él sabía perfectamente que no las necesitaba, y llevaba un apuntador retráctil en las manos.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – dijo ella ladeando la cabeza.

\- ¿Eh? No, nada, solo… ¿por qué el atuendo? – se aventuró a preguntarle una vez salió de su estupor.

\- Bueno, ya que será una sesión de estudio, pensé que sería bueno meterme en el papel. – dijo ella sonriendo. – En fin, no perdamos el tiempo, pasa.

Y sin más, lo agarró de la muñeca, casi jalándolo al interior de la casa. A pesar de la sorpresa inicial, él no opuso ninguna resistencia.

\- "Meterse en el papel… si no la conociera casi creería que era una profesora, aunque el atuendo no se le ve nada mal…" – pensó.

…

Las siguientes tres horas las pasaron haciendo el itinerario que seguirían. Misty había preparado un gran pizarrón donde detallaba su programa de estudios, desde la hora y los días, hasta las materias que estarían viendo en cada uno, y obligó a Ash a copiarlo todo en su libreta para no olvidarlo, para luego borrarlo y comenzar con las clases oficialmente.

El día de hoy, empezarían con Historia Universal, y sobra decir, Ash no estaba muy contento de andar escuchando de eventos que pasaron cuando él ni siquiera había nacido, y que tampoco sonaban tan interesantes. De hecho, frecuentemente se quedaba dormido en esa clase, cosa que al profesor nunca le hacía gracia y siempre terminaba lanzándole una tiza o dos para despertarlo.

Por alguna razón, escucharlo de Misty se le hizo mucho menos soporífero. Aguantó un capítulo entero y hasta se le hizo entretenido.

\- … y así, el héroe Pallet Oak salvó a la población de los invasores. Su sacrificio fue inmortalizado con una estatua que hoy perdura en el distrito que hoy lleva su nombre. Para más detalles, ver el capítulo de "Pallet Oak: Cómo un solo hombre puede hacer la diferencia".

Ash cogió el susodicho tomo, que era un poco más grueso que el de Historia de Kanto que estaba viendo ahora, y no pudo evitar fruncir el cejo al abrirlo en el susodicho capítulo.

\- Esta cosa pesa una tonelada. ¿Y por qué las letras son tan pequeñas?

\- Tienes que leerlo. El que no conoce la historia del fundador de su distrito debería avergonzarse. – dijo Misty cruzando los brazos.

\- Bah, no le veo el chiste. – dijo él. – Además, creo que entiendo mejor cuando tú me lo explicas todo.

\- Ash, no puedes esperar que lea por ti. – dijo Misty. – La idea es que tú aprendas, no yo, ¿recuerdas? Además, yo ya hice mi trabajo resumen de Pallet Oak, leyendo solo los capítulos más importantes.

\- ¿No podrías al menos decirme cuáles son esos? – dijo él, tratando de ponerle una cara suplicante.

Misty resopló y rodó los ojos, pero esa mirada le hizo ceder. Le marcó los capítulos y señaló las páginas que debía leer, y después de un rato, se notaba bastante animado mientras lo hacía.

Al cabo de un par de horas, un tono de _***¡RING, RING, RING! ¡LLAMADA, LLAMADA!* **_empezó a sonar en el bolsillo de Ash, interrumpiendo su concentración. Ash dejó la lectura para sacar su teléfono y contestar, y al ver el identificador de llamadas, dio un respingo que a Misty no se le escapó.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – le preguntó.

\- Es… mi mamá. – dijo él, mientras el teléfono continuaba repicando. Acto seguido se rascó detrás de la cabeza. – Se… me olvidó decirle que me ibas a ayudar a estudiar.

\- No juegues. – dijo Misty cruzando los brazos.

A pesar de lo incómodo, Ash rápidamente pulsó el botón de contestar. Nerviosamente, se llevó a la oreja el teléfono para hablar, entre más pronto lo hiciera, mejor.

\- ¿Hola?

\- Jovencito, ¿quieres decirme dónde estás y por qué no has regresado a casa? – le preguntó la voz de su madre, Delia Ketchum. – ¿Ya viste la hora que es?

No sonaba enojada, sino inusualmente dulce y amable. Aunque Ash conocía a su mamá suficiente para saber que esa era su forma de regañarlo, y era mucho más efectiva que enojarse o gritarle. Ash tragó en seco, pero se relajó antes de responderle.

\- Estoy estudiando en casa de una amiga. – le dijo. – Se ofreció a ayudarme para el examen extraordinario.

\- ¿Estudiando? Vamos, Ash, dime la verdad.

\- Te estoy diciendo la verdad, mamá. – insistió él.

\- Ash… – volvió a insistir su madre del otro lado. Ya no sonaba tan alegre, sino más seria.

\- Estoy estudiando, ¿por qué no me…? ¡Hey! – Antes de poder defenderse, Misty le había quitado el teléfono de la mano para hablar por él.

\- ¿Hola, señora Ketchum? Habla Misty Waterflower, soy una compañera de clase de su hijo. Disculpe, fui yo que lo invité a estudiar en mi casa. Ah, ya veo. Sí, a veces puede ser un poco distraído, pero… No, no tiene que preocuparse por nada, ya casi terminábamos por hoy. Sí, está bien, adiós.

Acto seguido, la pelirroja le tiró de vuelta el teléfono, y lo miró severamente.

\- Ash, ¿olvidaste avisarle a tu madre que te voy a ayudar a estudiar? – preguntó.

\- Se me escapó decírselo ayer, y con las prisas hoy… ¡au! – Misty le dio un toquecito en la cabeza con el apuntador.

\- No vuelvas a preocupar así a tu mamá. Ofrecí ayudarte para que no tuvieras problemas, no para que te metieras en más. – le dijo severamente.

\- Oye, ¿no se te está yendo la mano un poco con el papel de profesora? – protestó él, y en respuesta ella le dio otro toquecito. – ¡Ay!

\- Creo que por hoy tuvimos suficiente. – dijo Misty. – Marca ese capítulo y termina de leerlo en casa. Para la próxima te haré algunas preguntas, y con eso sabré si lo leíste, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Sí… profesora. – murmuró casi a regañadientes.

Aun así, a Ash no se le escapó que Misty le sonreía. Mientras ella borraba el pizarrón, Ash se dedicó a recoger sus cosas y meterlas en su mochila. No sabía cómo, pero de alguna manera se las arregló para retener todo lo que le había dicho, lo que fuera que la pelirroja estuviera haciendo, daba buen resultado.

Si seguían de ese modo, le iría muy bien en el extraordinario.

* * *

_**Un par de semanas más tarde…**_

Las sesiones de estudio continuaron día tras día después de clases, y Misty no cejaba en su empeño de poner a Ash en forma en cada una de las clases que tenía que presentar en el examen.

Una vez completaron el itinerario de historia, pasaron a las matemáticas y física. Igual que con aburridos sucesos de hacía mucho tiempo, Ash no era lo que se dice muy bueno con números, fórmulas y símbolos. Sin embargo, Misty encontró un método particular para hacerle tomar un poco más de interés.

\- Un Pidgeot dispara un proyectil de Aire Cortante con una velocidad inicial de 5 kilómetros por hora. El proyectil acelera a razón de 3,5 m/s2 e impacta contra un Fearow a una distancia de 18 metros en línea recta. ¿Cuál es la velocidad final de impacto del ataque?

\- Hmm… – Ash empezó a tocar el escritorio con el lápiz, luego a darse toques en la sien mientras, pensaba. Después de un rato, aparentemente descifró la respuesta. – Ya, ya lo tengo, primero debo calcular el tiempo que tarda en recorrer esa distancia, y luego…

Corrigiendo el error que tenía antes, cogió la calculadora para hacer las cuentas. Al terminar, le entregó el ejercicio resuelto a Misty para que lo revisara. Ella se quedó mirando la hoja por un rato, ajustándose las gafas mientras revisaba línea por línea. Después de un rato, la pelirroja sonrió.

\- Muy bien, está todo correcto. Vamos con uno más. – Misty ya se disponía a anotar otro ejercicio en el pizarrón, hasta que vio la hora en el reloj. – Ah, tal vez deberíamos tomar un descanso para comer algo. Hoy hemos avanzado mucho después de todo.

\- Eso suena bien. Y me muero de hambre.

No era broma; tanto estudiar le abría el apetito, y su cerebro rendía mucho más cuando el estómago estaba bien lleno. Misty se fue a la cocina y al cabo de un rato regresó con una bandeja llena de sándwiches y un par de vasos de leche.

Aunque después de darle un mordisco al primer sándwich, Ash notó que Misty se había traído algo más de la cocina: un helado de chocolate en una copa de cristal que se veía realmente delicioso. Tanto que se quedó mirándolo fijamente y con la boca algo abierta.

\- ¿Hmm? Ah no, ni lo pienses. – dijo Misty, protegiendo la copa con las manos. – Este es para mí.

\- Oye, no seas mala. – protestó él. – Al menos dame a probar un poco, ¿no?

\- Lo haré, cuando terminemos con el itinerario. – dijo ella. – Tengo más en el refrigerador, te daré uno completo si resuelves bien el resto de los ejercicios que faltan.

Ash quiso protestar, pero al asimilar lo que dijo la chica, se quedó callado. Después de terminarse sus sándwiches y bajárselos con el vaso de leche, inmediatamente comenzó a resolver los ejercicios restantes.

Aunque era un poco más difícil concentrarse mientras veía a Misty comiéndose su helado lentamente y con mucho deleite. La chica parecía degustarlo muy despacio para disfrutarlo al máximo, y había algo en sus movimientos que a Ash le parecía bastante… cautivador.

\- "Concéntrate, Ash, concéntrate." – se dijo mentalmente.

Tenía que terminar lo más rápido posible, pero hacerlo bien. El incentivo de un helado de chocolate como recompensa de ninguna manera sonaba mal como recompensa por matarse tanto al estudiar.

…

Por sorprendente que resultara para algunos, Ash fue capaz de resolver sin ningún problema casi todos los ejercicios por su cuenta. Incluso donde tuvo equivocaciones menores, rápidamente pudo ubicarlas y corregirlas, terminando incluso con media hora de anticipación.

Y ahora estaba saboreando su recompensa por sus esfuerzos. Nada como una buena copa de helado para celebrar su progreso.

\- Uff, muchas gracias, eso estuvo delicioso. – dijo después de terminárselo, dejando la copa de lado.

\- Qué bien que lo disfrutaste. – dijo Misty. – Sabes, si sacas buena nota en el extraordinario, podría recompensarte con un galón completo.

\- ¿Eso no es para los que están deprimidos?

\- Normalmente sí, pero eso es un desperdicio en mi opinión. – dijo la pelirroja. – Estás progresando muy rápido, la verdad no creí que termináramos con los ejercicios de Física hoy. Eso solo nos deja Química y Geografía de Kanto para terminar con nuestro programa de estudios.

\- Ahh, ¿todavía falta eso? Siento que me voy a aburrir todavía más.

\- No te veías muy aburrido mientras te enseñaba las otras dos. – señaló Misty, haciendo un ademán con el apuntador que tenía en la mano.

Ash simplemente se encogió de hombros y se recostó con pereza sobre la silla. Para no ser una actividad física, estudiar realmente lo dejaba muy cansado, pero hasta él se sorprendía de lo mucho que había progresado en poco tiempo. Tal vez tenía que ver con haberse propuesto poner mucho más empeño en ello, aunque no faltaban las ocasiones que intentaba holgazanear o escaquearse un poco.

Misty siembre le daba los toquecitos en la cabeza con el apuntador cuando lo hacía.

\- Supongo que estarás feliz de volver a casa una hora más temprano. – dijo Misty mirando el reloj. – Con eso tu mamá estará menos preocupada, ¿no?

\- Supongo que sí, aunque… no me importa quedarme otro rato. Es muy acogedor aquí después de todo. Y se está en buena compañía.

Dijo la última parte dirigiéndole a la chica una mirada algo sugerente, y ella pareció captar el mensaje, pues también le sonrió. Admitiéndolo, se sentía un poco extraño de estar en casa de una chica, y más cuando los padres de ella se encontraban fuera de la ciudad. Si no los conocieran bien hasta creerían que podrían estar metiéndose en… comportamientos inapropiados.

Pero desde luego, no estaban haciendo nada más que estudiar, comer juntos y charlar como buenos amigos. Y ahora solo tomando un pequeño descanso.

\- Bueno, ya que quieres quedarte, ¿qué tal si empezamos hoy mismo con las lecciones de Química? No veo para qué posponerlo para mañana si podemos empezar hoy mismo.

Y allá se fue su pequeño descansito. Él y su gran bocota.

* * *

_**Otra semana más tarde…**_

Misty no se contuvo nada en las siguientes sesiones. Al ver el progreso de Ash, en lugar de darle respiros y dormirse en los laureles comenzó a presionarlo mucho más. Desde luego, él fue capaz de seguirle el paso, pero a veces, hasta él se cansaba mucho.

Dicho eso, la pelirroja estaba muy complacida con el progreso de su "alumno". Aunque a veces protestara, al final siempre hacía lo que ella le dijera y terminaba bien sus asignaciones. Obvio, los resultados no siempre eran perfectos a la primera, pero considerando su historial de rendimiento académico, eran grandes avances.

Ella tenía confianza en que lo haría bien, pero no podía descuidarse. Hasta que llegara el día, tenía que darle con todo. Y eso a veces implicaba avisarle a la señora Ketchum que Ash probablemente tenía que pasar la noche en casa de ella.

\- Es un buen muchacho, pero sé que a veces puede ser un poco desordenado. – le dijo la mujer en cuando la llamó. – Espero que no te cause molestias.

\- No se preocupe por eso. No es nada que no pueda manejar. – aseguró ella.

Por supuesto, la madre de Ash no necesitaba saber que los padres de Misty estaban de vacaciones, y que ya que sus hermanas mayores se habían mudado tenía la casa para ella sola. Seguramente se habría hecho… ideas equivocadas de lo que estarían haciendo.

Aquella noche, Misty había ido a la cocina por un bocadillo para terminar la sesión y darle su recompensa a Ash. Pero para su sorpresa, cuando regresó a la sala lo encontró tendido en el sofá, con el libro de Química tapándole la cara, y un brazo y una pierna colgándole fuera del susodicho mueble en una posición que sugería que se había quedado dormido mientras leía.

La pelirroja suspiró. – Ash… ¿de verdad estás tan cansado?

Se le acercó con mucha cautela, ya que conociéndolo no sería muy extraño si trataba de jugarle una bromita de fingir estar dormido y sorprenderla. Con cuidado retiró el libro de la cara de Ash y lo apartó, comprobando que, efectivamente, estaba sumido en el mundo de los sueños.

Al verle la cara, no pudo evitar sonreír. Se veía realmente adorable mientras dormía. En tal caso, y como ya habían terminado por hoy, mejor no despertarlo.

\- Sí, sí lo estás. – dijo en voz baja. – Pero bueno, creo que por hoy te lo has ganado. Te has esforzado mucho estas últimas semanas.

Podrían seguir con calma en la mañana. Por ahora, lo mejor que podía hacer era apagarle las luces y ponerle una cobija encima para que no le diera frío. Si dormía bien, en la mañana rendiría mucho más, y eso era lo que más importaba.

\- Buenas noches, Ash. – dijo antes de pulsar el interruptor y dejar la sala en penumbras.

Mañana sería otro buen día, aunque ella pensaba que era un buen momento para hacerle una pequeña prueba con todo lo que habían aprendido.

…

\- Hmmm… elementos esenciales para la vida: Carbono, Hidrógeno, Oxígeno, Nitrógeno y… – Sacudió la cabeza y miró a su alrededor. – Eh… ¿qué? ¿Me quedé dormido?

\- Oh, buenos días. ¿Tuviste un buen sueño anoche?

La voz de Misty le ayudó a despertarse. La chica venía trayéndole una bandeja con su desayuno, y su rostro llevaba una gran sonrisa. Dejando la bandeja junto a la mesa, cogió una silla y se sentó frente a él para verlo fijamente mientras cogía una tabla de notas con unas hojas.

\- La verdad… sí, dormí bastante bien. – dijo Ash, cogiendo una tostada. – ¿Cuál es el plan para hoy?

\- Bueno, hoy haremos un recuento de todo lo aprendido, y después… – le mostró la hoja que llevaba en la tabla. – Haremos un pequeño examen de práctica. El extraordinario serán cincuenta preguntas, así que te pondré uno de la mitad para evaluar tu desempeño hasta ahora. Después seguiremos con el programa como teníamos planeado, ¿te parece bien?

\- Tú eres la profesora. – dijo él con tono divertido. – Oye… gracias. De verdad aprecio que me estés ayudando tanto.

\- Todavía es pronto para eso. – dijo ella, sonriendo todavía más. – Me puedes dar las gracias cuando hayas aprobado ese extraordinario. Si no lo haces, estaré muy decepcionada.

Ash se rio, y tras terminarse con muchas ganas su desayuno, se sentó cogiendo papel y lápiz para comenzar el examen de práctica. No era una mala idea; podría prepararse mucho mejor si tenía una buena idea de lo que le esperaba en el real.

La primera pregunta era sencilla: Un ejercicio de cálculo de distancia de vuelo, de un Pidgeot desde un punto A hasta un punto B volando a velocidad Mach 1 constante en un intervalo de tiempo.

\- "Mach 1 son 340,3 m/s, si recorre la distancia en dos horas, que en segundos son… sí, ya lo tengo."

Ayudándose con la calculadora para convertir las unidades de tiempo, rápidamente escribió la respuesta y pasó a la siguiente pregunta.

Esta se trataba de una de historia, preguntando la fecha de inicio de la "Guerra de los 151 años". Si mal no recordaba, en el año 500 y algo según el calendario actual, pero se le escapaba el exacto. ¿Era en los 50s o 60s de ese tiempo?

\- "53… 54… ¡Ya, 58!" – De nuevo escribió rápidamente la respuesta.

Envalentonado por lo fácil de las dos primeras, sin perder tiempo pasó a la siguiente. Era muy extraño, estaba bastante tranquilo y una vez que veía las preguntas y se ponía a pensar un poco, ¡sabía las respuestas!

Muy rara vez se sentía así en un examen real, y su estrategia era aguantarse la primera mitad destrozándose la cabeza, y la otra tratando de responder a todo lo que podía de manera frenética. Ahora que estaba haciéndolo con más calma, se sentía menos presionado y que podía hacerlo mejor.

Sin embargo, al llegar a la décima pregunta, notó algo muy extraño en ella. La releyó un par de veces y hasta se frotó los ojos para estar seguro de que no le estaban jugando trucos.

\- ¿Cuál es el tipo de sangre de Misty Waterflower? – leyó en voz alta, mirando a la chica.

Esta simplemente se rio disimuladamente, adoptando una mirada de inocencia fingida. Ash no tardó mucho en darse cuenta que era solo una preguntita capciosa puesta allí por molestar, y que no tenía validez realmente.

Después de todo, ¿qué tenía que ver el tipo de sangre de Misty con lo que él estaba estudiando?

Dejando esa pregunta de lado, Ash continuó con el examen. Ignorando esa pequeña broma, todavía tenía varias otras que resolver, y el tiempo seguía corriendo. No podía distraerse ahora.

…

Dos horas y media más tarde, Ash finalmente había terminado de resolver el examen. Misty pasó un buen rato comprobando las respuestas, y le complació ver que Ash había sacado un 80% de puntuación final.

\- Muy bien, ¿ves de lo que eres capaz cuando te lo propones? – le dijo. – Si respondes a ese ritmo, podrías terminar el examen real con tiempo de sobra.

\- No fue tan malo como creí. – admitió Ash. – Aunque… ¿era necesario que intercalaras preguntas sobre ti?

\- No realmente. – dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros. – Solo creí que no estaría mal poner un poco de humor, por si te ponías tenso o algo. Aunque…

La chica señaló la pregunta número 17. Esta decía "¿Cuándo es el cumpleaños de Misty Waterflower?", y sorprendentemente, la fecha que puso estaba correcta. ¿Coincidencia?

\- ¿Cómo supiste que mi cumpleaños era ese día? No recuerdo habértelo dicho.

\- Ah, ¿eso? – dijo él, encogiéndose de hombro. – Aquel día vi que algunas de tus amigas te estaban dando tarjetas y regalos. Solo me acordé. De haber sabido antes te habría comprado algún regalo.

Misty le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva. Era muy extraño que recordara esa fecha, sobre todo porque en ese entonces todavía no eran amigos. De hecho, en ese momento ella seguía un poco molesta por haber perdido contra él.

A pesar de eso, algo dentro de ella le hizo sentirse bastante feliz que él lo recordara. Si lo hubiera sabido tal vez habrían podido terminar sus hostilidades mucho antes.

\- Bien, creo que estamos listos para la última etapa. – dijo Misty, dejando el examen de práctica de lado. – Tres materias fuera y solo nos falta una más. ¿Listo para empezar con la clase de Geografía?

\- Tú sabes que sí, dame todo lo que tengas. – replicó él, golpeándose la palma con el puño.

* * *

_**Dos semanas después…**_

Las sesiones de estudio restantes resultaron tan bien como Ash podría haber esperado. Para cuando terminaron, a solo una semana del extraordinario, no tuvo más que repasar sus apuntes y ver lo que ya había hecho.

Misty estaba muy complacida con todo el esfuerzo que Ash había hecho. Confiaba plenamente en que lo haría bien en el extraordinario, pero aun así, toda esa mañana estuvo bastante distraída en clase, preguntándose cómo le estaría yendo.

\- "Todo saldrá bien." – se decía a sí misma mientras miraba por la ventana. – "Mientras no se le haya ocurrido quedarse despierto anoche a última hora para repasar, y luego no se duerma, no hay forma de que vaya a reprobar."

Mirando el reloj en la pared, vio que eran las 9:27 am. El examen de Ash había arrancado a las 8:00 y terminaría a las 11:30. Por alguna razón, sentía que las manecillas iban corriendo más rápido de lo usual aquel día, y esperaba con muchas ansias el resultado.

Antes de darse cuenta, todo el módulo de clase había transcurrido en un santiamén.

Finalmente, al sonar la campana de salida, la chica recogió sus cosas y se dirigió hacia el aula donde tendría lugar el extraordinario. Ni siquiera se detuvo cuando sus amigas le preguntaron a dónde iba; tenía que saber en qué había terminado todo lo más pronto posible.

Y llegó justo a tiempo para ver a Ash saliendo del aula. Apenas cruzó la puerta, el muchacho se recostó contra la pared, y estrujando su examen contra el pecho, se deslizó hasta quedar sentado, al tiempo que exhalaba profundamente. Se veía exhausto, como si hubiese corrido una maratón desde el vecindario de ella hasta su casa, y ella sabía que hacer eso no sería pieza para él.

De hecho, se veía tan agotado que no notó la presencia de ella, hasta que decidió aclararse la garganta, para llamar su atención.

\- Ah… hola, Misty.

\- Nada de "hola, Misty", muchacho. – le dijo ella, poniendo los brazos en jarras. – ¿Todo bien? ¿Cómo resultó?

Ash mantuvo una expresión cabizbaja. Parecía que estaba tratando de evitar el contacto visual con ella. ¿O era solo el cansancio?

\- No… no me digas que…

\- Lo siento, Misty. – se disculpó él. – Sé que hiciste todo lo posible por ayudarme, pero…

\- No… después de todo lo que estudiamos, tú no…

\- Por tres míseros puntos… podría haber llegado al cuadro de honor. – dijo él, alzando la hoja para que viera el resultado.

En la parte superior de la hoja estaba enmarcado en un círculo un enorme 87%. Según el reglamento de la escuela, hacía falta un 90 para llegar al cuadro de honor del semestre.

¿Estaba decepcionado por eso? Para un estudiante que pasó de un promedio de 45-50 en esas materias a 87 en solo un mes, eso era un salto enorme. Misty por un momento quiso estrujarlo por darle ese susto, y hacerle creer que había reprobado.

\- Eres un… un… ¡huy, ven acá! – gritó echándosele al cuello para darle un abrazo estrangulador. El gesto lo sorprendió, pero al poco rato, los dos estaban dándose vuelta uno al otro y celebrando.

Al menos hasta que salió del aula el profesor. Este era un hombre mayor con traje de tres piezas de color gris azulado y corbata, pelo de calva incipiente con bigote de morsa, con unas gafas muy gruesas y opacas

\- ¡Oigan! – les dijo llamándoles la atención, haciendo que frenaran su pequeño bailecito de victoria. – Si desean festejar, háganlo fuera de los terrenos de la escuela, no en los pasillos. Y señor Ketchum, le recomiendo que ponga más empeño en sus clases en el próximo semestre. Me sorprende que haya podido subir sus notas en tan poco tiempo, pero esto demuestra que puede.

\- Disculpe, profesor. – dijo Ash, haciendo una reverencia.

El docente se marchó, y cuando lo hizo, Ash dio un respingo que a Misty no se le escapó. No podía culparlo: ese viejo profesor era uno de los veteranos más gruñones de la escuela, y solía agarrarla con los estudiantes más problemáticos.

\- ¿Fue difícil? – preguntó la pelirroja.

\- Un poco. – admitió el moreno. – Tal vez si no me hubieran ganado los nervios de tener a ese viejo mirándome todo el tiempo, y solos en ese salón, podría haber conseguido los 90 puntos.

\- Bueno, por lo menos ya se acabó. – dijo Misty. – ¡Alégrate, pasaste el extraordinario y con buena nota, mereces celebrarlo!

\- Sí, supongo. – dijo él, finalmente sonriendo. – Y ya que dices que hay que celebrar, eso me recuerda algo.

Ash metió su mano en el bolsillo del pantalón para sacar algo. Acto seguido, ondeó la mano enfrente de la cara de Misty para que pudiera ver con claridad lo que tenía. Y la chica se llevó una gran sorpresa.

\- Esos son… ¿boletos para ir al cine? – preguntó Misty, y al verlos más de cerca se dio cuenta de otra cosa. – ¿El nuevo remake de "El Yamask de la Ópera"? No sabía que te gustaran este tipo de películas.

\- Jeje, ni yo. – dijo él encogiéndose de hombros. – A decir verdad, el otro día les pregunté a algunas de tus amigas si sabían qué película querrías ir a ver, así que…

\- Ash… ¿estás invitándome a ir al cine? – inquirió ella con un tono sugerente.

\- Si… tú quieres. – respondió él, ruborizándose ligeramente.

Misty no necesitó que le dijeran más nada. Con una gran sonrisa, cogió uno de los boletos, y le dio un besito en la mejilla antes de alejarse unos cuantos pasos.

\- Me gusta llegar al cine una hora antes de la función. Te estaré esperando entonces, no llegues tarde. – concluyó guiñándole el ojo.

\- Claro. – respondió él.

Y sin decir más, la pelirroja se echó a andar por el pasillo. Apenas se quedó fuera de vista y tras cerciorarse que no había nadie cerca, hizo un gesto de victoria con su puño.

\- Me invitó a salir… no puedo creerlo, se me adelantó a invitarme a salir.

Efectivamente, ella estaba pensando invitarlo también a salir para celebrar cuando lograra aprobar. Quizás debería convencerlo de tener más sesiones de estudios juntos el próximo año.

Aunque luego iba a decirles unas cuantas cosas a sus amigas. ¿Quién les había dicho que ella quería ver ese remake en particular? No es que fuera mala, pero… estaba muy lejos de ser su primera opción, especialmente con "Lorelei: La Senda del Hielo" todavía en taquilla.

\- "Para la próxima, mejor le digo que me deje elegir a mí la película."

**FIN.**

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

Buen día, gente. Día 2, y la temática es "AU Escolar". Ya tenía algunas ideas flotándome por ahí, pero me ayudó bastante echar ojo de Slam Dunk (qué gran clásico) en el episodio cuando los titulares de Shohoku están en peligro de no ir a las nacionales por reprobar sus materias. Aunque el desafío verdadero fue no quitar totalmente los elementos del Mundo Pokémon, y fue entonces que se me ocurrió implementar lo del Pokéathlon como una especie de disciplina deportiva. ¿Ustedes qué opinan, resultó?

También tomé algunas ideas del juego dating sim Love Plus, que tiene como una de sus características que cuando se acercan los exámenes, puedes ir a estudiar a casa de tu chica. De ahí obtuve la idea de que Misty colara preguntas personales sobre sí misma en el examen de Ash, y lo de vestirse como profesora sexy, bueno, en ese juego la chica te recompensa poniéndose atuendos para algo de fanservice, incluyendo cosas como disfraces de maid o bikinis. Pero viendo que exploto mucho ese recurso, decidí conformarme con algo más acorde con el ambiente de estudio, y creo que disfrazarse de profesora le quedaba bien (me basé en lo que hizo Erina en Shokugeki no Soma cuando intentaba ayudar al Dormitorio de la Estrella Polar a pasar sus exámenes para pasar de año).

Bien, y con eso el segundo día de la semana está cubierto. Aprovecho de agradecer a quienes comentaron en el primero: **TylerBucket, darkdan-sama, Sei-Larouss **y **soldado dragon. **Nos vemos mañana para el Día 3.


End file.
